Ningizzida
by Yk2895
Summary: LigeroAU/OOC- El es el maestro del engaño, el eterno vengador... El es la serpiente blanca, el eterno ignorante./¿Como hubiese sido si nuestros villanos favoritos hubiesen experimentado el estar en los zapatos del otro?/ - Ganador del 2do puesto en el reto "Intercambio de Cuerpos" de la Aldea Oculta entre las Hojas.


**ADVERTENCIA: **Este Oneshot Participó y ganó el 2do Lugar en el reto INTERCAMBIO DE CUERPOS de el foro "La Aldea Oculta entre las Hojas", su publicación en otro lugar esta PROHIBIDA-** Ligero OOC/AU.**

**RATED: K+ **(rayando lo T)

**PUBLISHED: M**ayo 19/14 **EDITED: O**ctubre 8/14 [Publicado ahora en AnimeATO]

**DISCLAIMER**: **NARUTO NO me pertenece, la serie y sus personajes son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto. Cualquier poema/frase o como quieran llamarle aquí escrito son de mi propiedad.**

.

* * *

_"Todavía te quedan pasos para Bailar..."_

* * *

**.**

**Ningizzida**

_~Serpientes Gemelas~_

_._

__El más grande Uchiha.  
La leyenda de Konoha,  
solo un héroe caído; una sombra del hombre que en verdad es...  
El eterno vengador. Una víctima de las consecuencias de tiempos de antaño.  
El Maestro del engaño y la manipulación.  
El perfecto oportunista... El que traiciona por profesión.__

.

.

.

Un hombre alto y de tez extremamente pálida analizaba su reflejo en el espejo,recorriendo una y otra vez con sus ojos el largo cabello negro que llegaba a su media espalda... Cabello que no le pertenecía y mucho menos aquellos asquerosos ojos amarillos con pupila de reptil que —de por sí— no iban nada bien con el gen Uchiha; su rostro portaba una expresión de molestia mientras trataba de llegar a la conclusión de como habría acabado en el cuerpo de uno de los Sannin de Konoha. Abandonó el baño y empezó a pasearse por entre los experimentos y pergaminos que ocupaban el laboratorio mientras apretaba y soltaba uno de sus puños, en verdad extrañaba estar en un cuerpo joven, levantó su mirada y dio una recorrida rápida al sitio mientras una macabra sonrisa se habría paso en el rostro que portaba actualmente... aquellos experimentos lucían realmente interesantes .

.

.

.

_La serpiente blanca...  
El eterno ignorante; peón en un juego que desconoce,  
hambriento hambriento de conocimiento...  
Cegado por su codicia, por lo que no puede tener.  
Persiguiendo una meta vacía.  
Seduciendo presas fáciles a su caída.._

_._

_._

_._

Sentado en un trono sobresaliente del tronco de un árbol, conectado por extraños ductos que salían de su espalda se encontraba un cuerpo decrepito ya por la edad; arrugas y cabello blanco eran su fachada y una expresión de disgusto en su rostro. En verdad odiaba; detestaba el deterioro del cuerpo humano con el pasar de los años —no era más que el temor infundado de enfrentarse a lo desconocido— y ahora se encuentra atrapado en un cuerpo que se cansa de estar de pie por mas de 10min, aunque debe admitir que ver el mundo por medio del Sharingan era algo realmente sorprendente (aún se preguntaba que hacía un Uchiha tan anciano lejos de la aldea y fuera de la villa Uchiha); gracias a esto podía apreciar su chakra representado por un color morado fluyendo en el interior de su nuevo cuerpo junto al del que el presumía era el antiguo dueño, un chakra de por sí bastante fuerte, de un tono azul oscuro bastante frío y violento que ya varías veces había reaccionado de manera brusca casi que preparándose para la batalla de expulsar aquella esencia desconocida —la suya— que lo invadía; ¡aun no podía creer que por una falla mientras recolectaba energía natural para entrar en su Modo Sennin terminara absorbiendo la rara energía de este misterioso árbol subterráneo que terminó por destruir varias de las capsulas donde se hallaban importantes prototipos de las células de Hashirama por la concentración de chakra, lastimándose con varios trozos de vidrio que no alcanzo a esquivar cuando ya se encontraba en este vejestorio. Por otro lado ¿de donde mas sacaría energía natural si estaba en su laboratorio subterráneo?, gruñó nuevamente pensando en como debió haber previsto reacciones así, ahora debería investigar la manera de volver a su jóven cuerpo... y de paso vería que tanto podría aprender del Sharingan en el tiempo que la energía natural se disipaba; de seguro le seria muy útil teniendo en cuenta que pueden copiar técnicas con solo observarlas.

* * *

.

El joven cuerpo habitado por Madara seguía revisando los experimentos e investigaciones de el Sannin, en verdad que en un futuro sería un buen aliado si lograba manipularlo correctamente; su falta de culpa y remordimiento a la hora de experimentar con niños era muestra suficiente de ser un guerrero malicioso y perspicaz, además de el poco interés en la opinión de los demás. Seguía leyendo y analizando varios de los pergaminos prohibidos que ya poseía el jounnin, quiso humedecer sus labios pero entonces la lengua de casi medio metro salió sin previo aviso de su boca y lo más parecido al asco que podría plasmarse en su rostro hizo presencia, un escalofrió lo recorrió...

_No quería ni pensar que necesidades satisfacía aquel musculo de exagerada longitud._

Orochimaru y su nuevo cuerpo desgarbado se hallaban recostados en la incomoda cama (que no sabía de donde salió, es decir estaba bajo tierra después de todo), había calculado por lo menos unas 3 horas ya desde que habitaba aquel caparazón viejo y en todo este tiempo no había podido encontrar algo que le sirviese para tomar una pequeña muestra de sangre, poder estudiar el "Ojo que todo lo ve" desde el ADN; como está conformado y que proteínas provocan la dilatación de sangre en el iris y— aun seguía sin éxito. Normalmente cuándo entrenaba en modo Sennin, la acumulación de energía natural le duraba poco tiempo, y con factores como el extraño chakra que sigue peleando por recobrar el liderazgo en el cuerpo y la energía de aquel extraño árbol combinados con su chakra y esencia debería doblar el tiempo de duración en ese Modo sino es que lo triplicaba, gruñó internamente mientras trataba de cambiar de posición y entonces lo vio... extrañas partes humanoides sobresalían de las raíces que estaban aferradas a la pared rocosa en una manera que no se podía observar las diferencias entre sí, se puso de pie con lentitud y caminó sumido en una ensoñación directo a las extrañas partes de aspecto algo pegajoso; unas unidas por unos ductos del mismo aspecto desagradable, otras salían directamente de la pared. Tomó una parte de la cosa como goo —y si, definitivamente era desagradable,— era como tocar la sabia de un árbol pero mucho mas espesa. Siguió analizando la sustancia mientras en su mente comenzaba a preguntarse _¿que clase de planta o ser viviente podría vivir por tanto tiempo y en estas condiciones si no era por la intervención de un ente externo?._

Por las siguientes horas en su cabeza las neuronas trabajaban con velocidad, no solo pensando en que podría mantener la planta viva sino en como haría pruebas sin el equipo ideal en el poco lapso de tiempo que presumía le restaba.

.

El gran Uchiha tenía un aire de burla a su alrededor, ¡la pequeña alimaña! tratando de fusionar células de Hashirama... ¡en niños!. Aunque el Sannin no tenía las muestras puras debía admitir que estaba haciendo un buen trabajo con esos prototipos de baja calidad; el chico lo hacía pensar un poco en sí mismo. Rememoró la época en que las aldeas ninjas no eran; donde todos se movían en sus clanes nómadas; en aquellos tiempos dónde las batallas eran hermosas danzas, donde los hombres eran seducidos por la lujuria en su sangre guerrera. El deseo de luchar hasta no poder más. Y entonces vinieron las congregaciones de ninjas débiles con sus igualmente débiles pacifistas, sembrando ideales de un mejor mañana que nunca sería alcanzado; ya el Honor no era morir en la contienda con un rival que valiese la pena, si no sacrificando sus vidas por personas que no valorarían el esfuerzo. Maldijo entonces a los tontos ignorantes, a su hermano por ser débil, por no estar con él cuando su propia familia le dio la espalda, por sacrificar sus propios oj—

_Suficiente_

—Salió de su ensimismamiento y se dispuso a poner un sello progresivo en la mente del genio jounnin, con cada momento de desespero que tuviera el sello iría implantando poco a poco resentimiento hacia Konoha. Ahora el prodigio de las serpientes tendría la maldición del odio de los Uchiha y con suerte en sus presagios de seguro le quitaría muchos futuros problemas... quizá le causaría muchos más pero bueno, hay que apostar para ganar.

... y lo improbable ocurrió. Él Sannin se encontraba sellando una muestra de aquella sustancia pegajosa en un sello que improvisó en su muñeca, los chakras divididos en ambos cuerpos reaccionaron al mismo tiempo:  
Él eterno vengador volvió a su viejo cascaron después de una pequeña prueba de la juventud en más de 60 años.  
Él codicioso investigador se halló de nuevo en su laboratorio y enseguida analizando la extraña muestra que consiguió.

. . .

Orochimaru descubriría que la sustancia extraña llevaba células de Hashirama Senju; se aliaría con Danzo, quien le proveería de varios candidatos para sus experimentos, y desde las sombras empezaría a reclutar a sus mas fieles seguidores por medio de engaños y falsas promesas.

Por otro lado Madara Uchiha, la sombra del gran guerrero que un día fue, seguiría rememorando sus viejos días, mejorando sus humanoides y maquinando una venganza que con ayuda del jóven que sería su mano derecha por los años a venir —sin su conocimiento de esto— acabaría con lo que algún día le quitó lo que más quería. Y es que Madara no era muy distinto a otros ancianos de más de 100 años, simplemente no quería dejar ir los días que ya pasaron, seguía aferrado a su querido hermano, a su querido clan y a su querido amigo que prefirió apoyar las decisiones de su propio hermano menor...

_"...Cuando un Uchiha pierde lo más preciado que tiene, la oscuridad lo devora  
y el odio toma reino en el vacío."_

* * *

_._

_._

_._

_La manipulación es un arte que requiere experiencia...  
Agilidad con palabras, poder de persuasión.  
Que crean que siguen SUS ideales, que son dueños de si mismos.  
Un poco de práctica y sus voluntades son tuyas...  
Felicidades mi amigo, lo haz conseguido  
El maestro del engaño es tu nuevo titulo._

_._

_._

_._

_La serpiente blanca es el peligro en disfraz;  
Te promete lo que deseas, te acompaña en el camino.  
Pero hay algo que no notas cuando entregas tu cuerpo al monstruo  
y es que en la oferta no decía si tu propósito en la vida completarías._.

.

_Las Serpientes Gemelas..._

No se diferencia mucho una de otra.  
Siguen la misma meta, su presa pero... ¿Donde empieza el objetivo de una, donde termina la sumisión de la otra?

* * *

En los próximos años seríamos testigos de la oscuridad acogiendo al jounnin prodigio, obsesionándose por obtener lo que no le corresponde, la ira sin fundamentos corrompiendolo desde el interior de su ser... Su pasión por el conocimiento lo volvería despiadado, se rebelaría contra su aldea por ideas implantadas de lo que creía era correcto, sus compañeros olvidados y su guía y maestro ya insignificante para sus planes... al final, algún día dejaría su hogar.

Madara solo agradecía que aquel extraño suceso hubiese ocurrido cuando su existencia seguía siendo desconocida, su cuerpo viejo y sus zetsus incompletos... No quería pensar en lo que hubiese podido ser de sus planes si aquella serpiente rastrera tomaba alguna de sus preciadas posesiones.

.

.

* * *

_"Se ve que aún quieres bailar... Pero no podrás dar un paso más_"

* * *

**Ningizzida** o también **Gizzida**, era una deidad a quien se conocía como el o la "Señor/a del árbol de la vida".

Descrita a veces como una serpiente con cabeza humana, esta deidad devino más tarde en el dios de la sanación y la magia. No se conoce el sexo de Ningizzida, es el primer símbolo de serpientes gemelas del que se tiene conocimiento.

Algunos creen que Gizzida, podría haber sido la serpiente del Edén.

* * *

**Gah! es el primer fic al que le dedico tanto tiempo, y aun estoy inconforme con el resultado ya que los personajes tienen mucho para dar y se que no los exploté al maximo... en serio trabaje mucho en esto pero bueh, en verdad fue difícil medio acomodar la linea del tiempo para que no chocara con otros eventos y ugh, igual tiene AU pero en verdad me esmere mucho :'( jaja.**

**Plasme o traté, de usar unas especies de alusiones a cuando orochimaru entra a la Raiz, o de como fue manipulado por Madara... uhh.**

**.**

_Espero les halla gustado princesas y princesos... Por favor sean mis jueces jurados o lo que sea._


End file.
